Taste the Rainbow
by clovereater
Summary: This is a Babe fic with a Steph and Ranger HEA. It is very cruel to Morelli, so if this bothers you please DO NOT read it, you won't like it. Violence and strong situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own them JE does, I am just having fun with them.

This is not going to be Joe friendly so if that bothers you, you might want to read this story.

Sometimes it is so nice to have friends in high places, Joe thought to himself as he looked at Steph's unconscious body in the seat next to him. It's even better to have a friend who is an enemy of your enemy.

Joe knew that Ranger was nothing but a thug and was sure he was going to get Steph killed one of these days. When she got her arm broken on her last distraction job that was the last straw, he had to do something.

This is when he came up with "the plan" He hired a punk to spike Steph's drink while she was waiting for Ranger at a bar. In a disguise so good, he could have looked straight into a surveillance camera and no one would have known it was him, he carried her out of the bar.

The best part was he had boarded a plane two days ago and no one knew he was back in town. His alibi was airtight. All he had to do now was drop Steph off at the safe house with her guard, wait for the phone call to tell him she was missing and make the trip home to start his "search for her".

Oh yes, this plan was perfect. When it was all over Steph would be his and she would never have anything to do with Ranger again. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Steph's POV

What the hell is happening? It's so dark and I can't open my eyes. They're so heavy and my head is pounding. Who fucking put the little hammer guy in there? Why can't I remember what happened? How did I get here, where the fuck ever here is. Come on Steph get it together. Open your eyes. Someone's coming open your eyes, come on open your eyes. "Here Babe take a drink for me, its ok I have you." Oh thank God, Ranger is here. I'll be ok. Oh, I feel so tired, I really need to sleep, I don't want to but I can't keep myself awake.

Joe's POV

What an ingenious device, I can say anything I fucking want and I sound just like Ranger. She'll only remember bits and pieces of this. I am sure. She won't remember me until she's saved. This plan is so well set out; even I am impressed with myself.

With the rufies keeping Steph from being cognizant and this device making my voice sound like Rangers, there is no way she will be able to finger me as her abductor.

I hate having to shower with that nasty ass green shower gel, but I know that Steph loves it and it will help keep Ranger on her mind while she is here.

We have been here for a day and things are going great, Steph has already relaxed because she thinks that stupid spic is here. All I have to do now is sit back and wait for the missing person's phone call to come in and then I am home free.

Oh, I can't wait to see that thugs face. He is not going to know what hit him when Steph looks at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

I guess it is time to start torturing her so she will have plenty of reason to hate that bastard. This is the only part of my plan I don't like, but as Machiavelli said, the ends justify the means.

Back to Steph

Oh God my head is pounding, wait where am I? Think, Ranger was here, I'm safe. It's ok. Wait a minute, if Ranger is here why am I blindfolded and why am I handcuffed face down. Something is wrong here, seriously wrong. Get it together, Steph, someone is coming.

"How are you doing Babe? Are you comfortable? I suppose you are wondering why you are here. I told you I don't do relationships but I decided I was going to have you any way. I know this is not what you had in mind but you have given enough partial consent. I can't have you the normal way. You see, you're a fuck up and I can't have you ruining my reputation, but I am going to keep you just the same. We are going to do this now Babe, and we are going to do it the way I like it. You are going to love this."

What is going on, why is Ranger being so cruel? All he had to do was tell me he wanted me and he could have had me. OMG did he just call me a fuck up and what are we going to do.

I can feel the tears start sliding down my face as my panties are ripped from my body. I can feel him grab me by my hips and bring me to my knees, Oh My God! This can't be happening to me. Ranger isn't doing this. But he is he just slammed hard inside me. With one hand, he's pulling my hair and with the other, he's pressing down on my back. He's saying the most vial things to me. How could he call me these things? How could I have loved him and not seen any of this?

"How do you like it Steph, it's time you learned your place. I am the strong one and you are nothing but a weak, pathetic piece of ass. That's right slut, cry show me you're weak. You can fight it all you want, but we both know you love it this way. You love it doggie style just like every other bitch I know." He words were dripping with sarcasm. His words were so cruel.

Ranger was pounding into me so hard and it hurt more than you could imagine. The physical pain wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part was what he was doing to my heart. I hope he kills me because I don't think I want to live anymore. He is finally finished, thank God. Ouch, what was that prick, oh a shot, sooo sleepy.

Meanwhile back in Trenton...

Where the hell is she? It's as if Steph just disappeared off the face of the earth, but how? It just wasn't possible.

It's been 24 hours and no one has seen her. The last time she was seen was at the bar she was supposed to be meeting me at, to do a distraction.

The bartender said she left hanging all over a 6 foot 6 bald black man. That just doesn't add up to me. Why would Steph leave when she knew I was on my way? The guy's face was caught on a security camera, but it hasn't registered anywhere and he left no prints at the bar.

She can't have disappeared without a trace. I am going to go crazy if we don't get a lead soon. At this point, I would take a lead from that Spencer kid on criminal minds.

"Tank get your ass in here! Do you have anything yet?"

"Sorry boss we're covering every part of Trenton and nothing has come up yet. Has anyone called the cop yet? I think it's time he cuts his vacation short. Besides, he will be pissed if we wait any longer to tell him. Do you want me to call him boss?"

"No I will make the call. Keep digging. We need a lead and we need it now."

Ring, ring, ring...voice mail

"Morelli its Ranger Steph's been missing for twenty seven hours. We don't have any leads. Thought you would like to know.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them JE does, I am just having fun with my imagination

Back to Steph…..

I don't know how long I have been here, but I know Ranger has raped me seven times. Each time more violent than the last, and the words he has said me have been so cruel I can't believe they are coming from him. He was my best friend, my mentor and my lover; I guess we can add abductor and rapist to the list. He left a little while ago but told me he would be back. I'm sure he left a guard here because I can hear someone moving around. I'm still blindfolded but at least I am lying on my back instead of on my stomach. I keep praying to God to take me in my sleep, but alas I am still here. I would rather be keeping the devil himself company than live another day like this one. Joe was right all along, Ranger is a dangerous thug. I am trying to be strong but I can't stop crying, knowing Ranger did this to me is breaking me. I have nothing left; I must be the biggest loser on the planet. This really proves my mom was right; I am a disgrace. I am so bad at my job I couldn't even tell that my best friend was a raping bastard. Everyone around me tried to warn me and I wouldn't listen because I was dumb enough to believe he cared about me. I can hear all the 'I told you so's' coming, that is, assuming I ever get out of here. I don't really give a flying fuck if I do get out of here; I would rather die than go home and face everyone. Part of me says I should struggle and try to get free but I just don't care anymore. Besides, the shots come often enough to keep me weak. I can't believe that bastard showered me, well raped me in the shower and then cleaned me. He even washed me with that damn shower gel. As if scrubbing my privates weren't enough, he then made me soak in a hot tub for god knows how long. He told me I was fucking disgusting because I had been with Joe and I needed to be cleaned. I can't believe the day has come when I think that there is no way Ranger could ever be half the man that Joe is. God, he is never going to be able to look at me again, and how can I look at him knowing he was right all along.

I hope I never have to smell bvlgari again. If I do, I think I might just be sick. I wonder if my guard will feed me. I am starving. Ranger told me he wasn't feeding me until I lost 15 pounds because I am too fucking fat. Just my luck to get abducted by a bvlgari wearing, tofu eating rapist, not only do I have to look forward to being raped for god knows how long, when I finally do get to eat that bastard is going to give me health food. Well I am not eating anything; I am going to be so skinny it kills me. Oh I hear my guard coming in…damn another shot….

Joe's POV

Ah, the call I have been waiting for. I think I will let it go to voice mail. I can't take the chance that Steph might here my voice. It is time to get rid of the voice changer and clean out the house to make sure I left no evidence. I don't have to worry too much about my finger prints being here, they will be here because I was the one to find her. Oh yeah, easy to explain those away. I wore scrubs in the shower and a shower cap so no DNA left there. Oh yes, this is working out perfectly. Fuck you, Ranger. I hope you like prison.

Ring

"Yo."

"Ranger, it's Morelli. What the fuck do you mean Steph is missing?"

"Some guy took her right out of a bar and we have no leads. It has been two days. What the fuck took you so long to call back?"

"I am on vacation trying to forget about my fucked up love life so I left my God damn phone in my hotel room while I got drunk in the hotel bar."

"Well that is really all we know right now, like I said there have been absolutely no leads. It is like she just walked off the face of the earth."

"I am on the next fucking flight. It leaves soon. I swear to God I will kill the son of a bitch who took her when I find him."

"Stand in line cop!"

Oh yes, this is working out just the way I planned it.

Joe returns to Trenton………

Alright, here is where my plan gets tricky. I have to get enough evidence to find Steph, but not fast enough to cause suspicion. It is a good thing I have this part covered. It was so nice of Ranger to make enemies with a friend of mine in the FBI. Tomorrow Steph is going to be awake enough to escape and my partner is going to call the police and tell them he thinks he just saw the missing woman from the TV. He is calling the police so I get the call and not Ranger. Oh yes, that way I get to save her, and since she is just on the outskirts of Trenton, there is no way I could have done it being on vacation as I was. Of course, she is close enough for Ranger to have done it, and my eyes in the sky know that he has been out and about by himself with no alibi and the dumb bastard even turned his damn GPS off a couple of times. That right there was a mother fucking blessing. Oh yes, things are working out even better than I planned and Ranger helped put the nails in his own coffin.

Ring

"Yo."

"Ranger, it's Morelli. I am at the office working the phones and any other lead that comes in here. I will let you know the minute we have anything. I expect the same from you."

"We don't have anything here but I will call when we do."

The best part about all of this is I don't even have to manufacture evidence to show Steph because she is going to have enough memories of Ranger to hate him on her own. God, that voice changing machine was so worth the money I paid. I am almost sad that I had to get rid of the damn thing. Oh well, it's a small price to pay to have Steph with me where she belongs. Her mom is going to be so happy when I find her and bring her home. She is going to be even happier when Steph and I get married. It is a good thing I got my rocks off in her a few times while I had her since I know I am going to have to wait for awhile for her to recover. I wish I hadn't had to wear a condom. I really want to start our family soon, but I guess that can wait a few weeks. I have waited this long I can wait a little longer, besides she is going to be so easy to manipulate now. She has been shown the error of her ways and she knows that I have always been right. She will do anything I say now. Once I save her from that evil bastard she is going to love me for the rest of her life. Yes sir, Steph and I are going to have a long and wonderful life away from Trenton. As soon as I get her to marry me I am going to take a job with the FBI and take her away from here. She, of course, will be happy to leave all the awful memories that Trenton holds. My dream is so close I can almost touch it.

Ring

"Hello Trenton Police Department………"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers on previous chapters.

"Joe we got something a guy thinks he just spotted Steph in a yard on the outskirts of Trenton."

Give me the address I am on it.

"Do you want us to call Rangeman?"

No I will call him on my way.

Meanwhile back to Steph…….

Oh god I wish my head would quit pounding. Wait it is awful quiet here today. I am feeling a little better now than I have since I have been here. I wonder if my stupid ass body guard forgot to give me my shot. He must have because I can actually move a little. I guess it is time for me to decide if I want to stay here or get out. Time to suck it up Steph, you can either stay here and be raped till you die or you can admit you didn't know Ranger at all get on with your life. So, are you the weak ass fucking embarrassment he called you or are you going to stand tall and bring down the wizard. You managed to catch Joe when he was an FTA and you can get Ranger too. Ok so you are going to have to live with all this for the rest of your life and you are going to have to eat crow with your mom and Joe, you can do it. Oh God it feels good to stretch…..wait a minute if I can stretch, hot damn I am not cuffed how the fuck did this happen. Oh thank the stars my guard must have a concios. There you go girl get up, look around what do you see? Ok I am still naked I need some fucking clothes, damn nothing in the drawers. Oh yes, a robe hanging on the bathroom door. It is hard navigating my way through the house because my legs still aren't working all that well, shit no fucking phone. Ok Steph just find the door and get out. Oh god the sun is blinding, I need to move but I am so weak god I wish that stupid Cuban asshole had fed me something. At this point I would even take the mother fucking tofu. I need to get out of here but I just don't have the strength there are no houses here, how can there be no house nearby. Mother fucking stupid ass thug rapist of course he put me where there were no people. I don't have much strength so maybe if I hide somewhere in the house he won't find me, he will think I escaped and start checking the surrounding area. It is the only chance I have until I can get my strength back, go back in the house and try to find some food and water Steph you need it if you are going to get out of here. I just need a little nap, just a small one.

Oh the pounding in my head has receded but I am so hungry and thirsty. OH MY GOD! Someone is coming I hear footsteps I have to hide. I crouch behind an entertainment center, please don't let him find me.

"Steph are you in here, God cupcake please be here!"

Joe! Its Joe thank the Lord I am saved. Joe over here I am over here. I was hiding I didn't know it was you.

"Oh God cupcake, I have been so worried about you are you ok. Just a minute sweetie guys she is in here call a bus. Oh thank God I thought I was never going to see you again."

Oh Joe thank you for finding me, you were so right about everything. Oh god Joe I can't believe how stupid I have been.

"Calm down Cupcake its ok I am here and I am not going anywhere but you have to let the paramedics look at you ok. I will be right here and I will ride with you in the ambulance alright. Can you do something for me can you let them help you and check you out?"

Of course Joe anything you say I know you will take care of me I trust you.

The paramedics got me hooked up to an IV and started to wheel me out of the house,but when I saw all of the black SUV's I started to shake, if Ranger got near me he would finish the job so I couldn't talk. Joe was like an angel he saw my fear and grabbed my hand. I don't want to see him Joe keep him away from me.

"Cupcake are you sure he has been very worried about you too."

Yes, Joe keep him away from me.

"Ok if you will let me leave your side for a minute I will tell him."

Joe walked away and talked to Ranger and I couldn't take my eyes off them. I could see Ranger tense as Joe told him I wouldn't see him. What's a matter bad ass worried now are you? I don't know why I didn't tell Joe Ranger is the one who did this to me but I just couldn't get the words out. It is one thing to admit something so foul to yourself, it is entirely different to admit it to someone else. I will let Joe keep me safe for now and think about what to do after I get a little stronger and can think straight.

"Ok Cupcake, he is leaving but he is not happy, he really wants to see for himself that you are ok"

Yeah right he wants to intimidate me into keeping my fucking mouth shut that's what he wants (I said to myself). He can come and look for a second as long as you are right here with me Joe.

"Ok Steph I will have Carl tell him"

Joe leaned out of the ambulance and talked to Carl who in turn walked over to Ranger. He walked towards me and looked at me with eyes cold and blank, the way he always does and I start to wonder how I never noticed how emotionless he always is. He looked me dead in my eyes with that blank stare and I know all he saw back was all the hatred that hell had to offer. He nodded his head to Joe and walked away. The ambulance took off with Joe and I in it and I drifted asleep finally safe…..

I hate being in the hospital, but this is the worst ever. I know I've been raped I don't need an exam to tell me so. I know there is no DNA but they won't listen to me. At least Joe is here by my side, he hasn't left it yet. Who knows how long that will last when I finally tell him everything that happened and who did it. My family was here and surprisingly my mom didn't say anything that sounded remotely blameful. I guess that will come later. I have been thinking a lot about what I am going to do. I know that there is no physical evidence in me that can connect Ranger to the rapes but I wonder if there is any in the house. If they don't find any evidence in that house I think I am going to keep my mouth shut. Ranger has big money attorneys and I am not going to court against one of them unless I can prove that he did it.

Finally in a private room, I know I am not going to have any solitude for long. They are going to start questioning me soon and I am not looking forward to that. The only reason they haven't yet is because Joe has been keeping them at bay. Who would have thought that Joe would be my guardian angel? Joe can you go find out if they got any leads when they processed the house? "Yes, Cupcake but you are going to have to talk to them soon and tell us what you remember so we can lock up this freak." Joe pulled out his phone and called the station. While he made his inquiries I just stared blankly out the window looking at the life I used to have. The life I would never get back. I know that there are beautiful colors out there but all I see are shades of grey. That is what my life is going to be now shades of grey. "I am sorry Steph, no leads who ever took you left no prints in the house, no DNA, nothing." I guess I should have known better than hope Ranger was too good to get caught. Now it would just be my word against his.

Joe I need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me. I know who did this to me but I am not telling the police. Without any evidence it is just his word against mine and since I was so drugged no one is going to believe me. I know you think I should press charges but I can't, I can't go through a trial and lose. I promise once I get out of here I will tell you everything I remember if you promise me you won't retaliate. It will only be worse for me if you do. I know I have no right to ask this of you Joe but will you please not push me to pursue this. I could see Joe's muscles tick as he took a deep breath calming himself before he answered me. "If that is what you want then that is what we will do. But you have to promise me you will talk to a counselor or it's a no go, and I want to know everything you remember so that I can keep you safe from this maniac. If you can agree to that then I won't let on that you know who your attacker is." I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. Thank you Joe and I promise I will see a rape counselor, and I will tell you everything. Can I ask you something else, when you leave can you go check my apartment and have Dillon change the locks. "There is no need to do that right now Steph when they let you out you are either going to your parents for awhile or you're coming to my house. You shouldn't be alone for the next couple of days." I can't believe how wonderful he is being to me. Joe are you sure you want me at your house? "Yes, Cupcake I would love to take care of you while you recover from this." Then I would rather go home with you I don't think I can handle large doses of my mom right now. "Then its settled when they spring you tomorrow I will take you home with me. I extended my vacation so I could take care of you so it will be easier to do with you at the house. Now you get some rest and I will go by your apartment and pick up some of your things, then I will swing by your moms and pick up Rex and fill them in on where you are going to be." Thanks Joe you have really been great and I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for this. Joe just smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead. It made me jump a little but I tried hard not to shy away from him. I am not going to let what that sick bastard did to me rule my life. If I do that he wins and as far as I am concerned he has won enough from me. "I will be back before you know it Cupcake and there is a guard outside who won't let anyone but me and family in so you are safe. Now relax and get some sleep." Ok Joe hurry back, I don't really want to be alone. That was the last conscious thought I had before the nightmare started……


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers on previous chapters.

"Joe we got something a guy thinks he just spotted Steph in a yard on the outskirts of Trenton."

Give me the address I am on it.

"Do you want us to call Rangeman?"

No I will call him on my way.

Meanwhile back to Steph…….

Oh god I wish my head would quit pounding. Wait it is awful quiet here today. I am feeling a little better now than I have since I have been here. I wonder if my stupid ass body guard forgot to give me my shot. He must have because I can actually move a little. I guess it is time for me to decide if I want to stay here or get out. Time to suck it up Steph, you can either stay here and be raped till you die or you can admit you didn't know Ranger at all get on with your life. So, are you the weak ass fucking embarrassment he called you or are you going to stand tall and bring down the wizard. You managed to catch Joe when he was an FTA and you can get Ranger too. Ok so you are going to have to live with all this for the rest of your life and you are going to have to eat crow with your mom and Joe, you can do it. Oh God it feels good to stretch…..wait a minute if I can stretch, hot damn I am not cuffed how the fuck did this happen. Oh thank the stars my guard must have a conscience. There you go girl get up, look around what do you see? Ok I am still naked I need some fucking clothes, damn nothing in the drawers. Oh yes, a robe hanging on the bathroom door. It is hard navigating my way through the house because my legs still aren't working all that well, shit no fucking phone. Ok Steph just find the door and get out. Oh god the sun is blinding, I need to move but I am so weak god I wish that stupid Cuban asshole had fed me something. At this point I would even take the mother fucking tofu. I need to get out of here but I just don't have the strength there are no houses here, how can there be no house nearby. Mother fucking stupid ass thug rapist of course he put me where there were no people. I don't have much strength so maybe if I hide somewhere in the house he won't find me, he will think I escaped and start checking the surrounding area. It is the only chance I have until I can get my strength back, go back in the house and try to find some food and water Steph you need it if you are going to get out of here. I just need a little nap, just a small one.

Oh the pounding in my head has receded but I am so hungry and thirsty. OH MY GOD! Someone is coming I hear footsteps I have to hide. I crouch behind an entertainment center, please don't let him find me.

"Steph are you in here, God cupcake please be here!"

Joe! Its Joe thank the Lord I am saved. Joe over here I am over here. I was hiding I didn't know it was you.

"Oh God cupcake, I have been so worried about you are you ok. Just a minute sweetie guys she is in here call a bus. Oh thank God I thought I was never going to see you again."

Oh Joe thank you for finding me, you were so right about everything. Oh god Joe I can't believe how stupid I have been.

"Calm down Cupcake it's ok I am here and I am not going anywhere but you have to let the paramedics look at you ok. I will be right here and I will ride with you in the ambulance alright. Can you do something for me can you let them help you and check you out?"

Of course Joe anything you say I know you will take care of me I trust you.

The paramedics got me hooked up to an IV and started to wheel me out of the house, but when I saw all of the black SUV's I started to shake, if Ranger got near me he would finish the job so I couldn't talk. Joe was like an angel he saw my fear and grabbed my hand. I don't want to see him Joe keep him away from me.

"Cupcake are you sure he has been very worried about you too."

Yes, Joe keep him away from me.

"Ok if you will let me leave your side for a minute I will tell him."

Joe walked away and talked to Ranger and I couldn't take my eyes off them. I could see Ranger tense as Joe told him I wouldn't see him. What's a matter bad ass worried now are you? I don't know why I didn't tell Joe Ranger is the one who did this to me but I just couldn't get the words out. It is one thing to admit something so foul to yourself, it is entirely different to admit it to someone else. I will let Joe keep me safe for now and think about what to do after I get a little stronger and can think straight.

"Ok Cupcake, he is leaving but he is not happy, he really wants to see for himself that you are ok"

Yeah right he wants to intimidate me into keeping my fucking mouth shut that's what he wants (I said to myself). He can come and look for a second as long as you are right here with me Joe.

"Ok Steph I will have Carl tell him"

Joe leaned out of the ambulance and talked to Carl who in turn walked over to Ranger. He walked towards me and looked at me with eyes cold and blank, the way he always does and I start to wonder how I never noticed how emotionless he always is. He looked me dead in my eyes with that blank stare and I know all he saw back was all the hatred that hell had to offer. He nodded his head to Joe and walked away. The ambulance took off with Joe and I in it and I drifted asleep finally safe…..

I hate being in the hospital, but this is the worst ever. I know I've been raped I don't need an exam to tell me so. I know there is no DNA but they won't listen to me. At least Joe is here by my side, he hasn't left it yet. Who knows how long that will last when I finally tell him everything that happened and who did it. My family was here and surprisingly my mom didn't say anything that sounded remotely blameful. I guess that will come later. I have been thinking a lot about what I am going to do. I know that there is no physical evidence in me that can connect Ranger to the rapes but I wonder if there is any in the house. If they don't find any evidence in that house I think I am going to keep my mouth shut. Ranger has big money attorneys and I am not going to court against one of them unless I can prove that he did it.

Finally in a private room, I know I am not going to have any solitude for long. They are going to start questioning me soon and I am not looking forward to that. The only reason they haven't yet is because Joe has been keeping them at bay. Who would have thought that Joe would be my guardian angel? Joe can you go find out if they got any leads when they processed the house? "Yes, Cupcake but you are going to have to talk to them soon and tell us what you remember so we can lock up this freak." Joe pulled out his phone and called the station. While he made his inquiries I just stared blankly out the window looking at the life I used to have. The life I would never get back. I know that there are beautiful colors out there but all I see are shades of grey. That is what my life is going to be now shades of grey. "I am sorry Steph, no leads who ever took you left no prints in the house, no DNA, nothing." I guess I should have known better than hope Ranger was too good to get caught. Now it would just be my word against his.

Joe I need to talk to you and I need you to listen to me. I know who did this to me but I am not telling the police. Without any evidence it is just his word against mine and since I was so drugged no one is going to believe me. I know you think I should press charges but I can't, I can't go through a trial and lose. I promise once I get out of here I will tell you everything I remember if you promise me you won't retaliate. It will only be worse for me if you do. I know I have no right to ask this of you Joe but will you please not push me to pursue this. I could see Joe's muscles tick as he took a deep breath calming himself before he answered me. "If that is what you want then that is what we will do. But you have to promise me you will talk to a counselor or it's a no go, and I want to know everything you remember so that I can keep you safe from this maniac. If you can agree to that then I won't let on that you know who your attacker is." I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. Thank you Joe and I promise I will see a rape counselor, and I will tell you everything. Can I ask you something else, when you leave can you go check my apartment and have Dillon change the locks. "There is no need to do that right now Steph when they let you out you are either going to your parents for awhile or you're coming to my house. You shouldn't be alone for the next couple of days." I can't believe how wonderful he is being to me. Joe are you sure you want me at your house? "Yes, Cupcake I would love to take care of you while you recover from this." Then I would rather go home with you I don't think I can handle large doses of my mom right now. "Then its settled when they spring you tomorrow I will take you home with me. I extended my vacation so I could take care of you so it will be easier to do with you at the house. Now you get some rest and I will go by your apartment and pick up some of your things, then I will swing by your moms and pick up Rex and fill them in on where you are going to be." Thanks Joe you have really been great and I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for this. Joe just smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead. It made me jump a little but I tried hard not to shy away from him. I am not going to let what that sick bastard did to me rule my life. If I do that he wins and as far as I am concerned he has won enough from me. "I will be back before you know it Cupcake and there is a guard outside who won't let anyone but me and family in so you are safe. Now relax and get some sleep." Ok Joe hurry back, I don't really want to be alone. That was the last conscious thought I had before the nightmare started……

Joe's house……

Walking into Joe's house was like walking into a safety net. I know everything here, and there are no surprises. I can feel some of the tension subside just by being in the living room. How many pizzas and games have I enjoyed on that couch? I wonder why it never occurred to me before that Joe and I had a great thing going? I mean sure, we fought all the time but always about the same thing and as it turns out he was right all along. If I had just listened to him I wonder where we would be right now. How dumb do you have to be to give up a man who loves you in a pair of sweats and a ball cap? Was it really so bad that he wanted me to be safe, to understand that he was worried about me. I sat on the couch and wished that enough of the drugs had left my system to allow me a beer. Joe do you think I could sleep with you for just tonight I don't want to be alone, I know we aren't together and your probably seeing someone else but I really don't think I can handle the guest room tonight. "Of course you can sleep with me Cupcake, and no I am not seeing anyone. Getting over you is not an easy thing to do, so you can stay with me as long as you want I promise to behave myself. I just want you to get through this, but I can't deny that part of me is going to be hoping this makes us closer to each other. I will be here for you Steph no matter how you need me, I will listen, I won't judge, and I will hold you when you want to be held. All I want is for you to be whole again even if it means not with me, but I hope that maybe someday you will trust me enough to let me love you the way you deserve to be loved." Joe that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, but how about we talk about it tomorrow after I tell you everything, you might change your mind once you hear what I have to tell you. "Nothing you could possibly say could ever change the way I feel about you Steph. But I understand your feelings right now, so how about we go to bed and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Thanks Joe.

I got into the pj's Joe brought for me and snuggled into his bed, it is amazing how completely relaxed I am lying here in this bed. I felt the bed dip from Joe's weight, he was careful to stay on his side of the bed and not crowd me. I didn't want to alone so I rolled over and tucked myself into his body. I stiffened for a minute when he put his arm around me, but I reminded myself that Joe isn't the villain here and relaxed. This is just what I needed Joe thank you. "Cupcake if letting me hold you makes you feel better than my arms are yours for eternity." I fell asleep praying that he would still feel that way tomorrow when I told him that it was Ranger who had done this to me and that he had been in me repeatedly.

If Joe still wanted me tomorrow I was going to go all out. I am going to get counseling and I am going to hold on to my guardian angel with all of my strength.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer posted at beginning of story

I haven't felt so rested in days. I woke from the nightmares a few times but Joe was right there to comfort me.

I am in the shower now and I can't believe how great it feels to use soap instead of that nasty Bvlgri.

This is the part of the day I am dreading; I have to tell Joe everything. I promised him I would and I am going to but I am so afraid of losing the support he has given me.

I don't think I would have made through last night without him and the idea of having to get through the rest of this without him is ripping what is left of my heart out. I got out of the shower and got dressed, fully dressed god that feels great.

I made my way down stairs and smelled the McDonalds French fries, oh Lord in heaven this man is a saint. I gave Joe a finger wave and he motioned me over to the table to eat.

We ate in silence, mostly because I was starving and McDonalds had never tasted so fucking good. I think I had a food orgasm while I was eating my Big Mac and fries.

After we finished eating, I took Joe by the hand and led him to the couch. I took a couple of deep breaths and started my story, I cried a lot while telling it, but Joe held my hand the whole way through.

The look on his face when I was done told me he wanted Ranger dead, but I also know that Joe would never cross that line. I looked at him through my glossy and hazy eyes and waited for the rejection I knew was coming, I was utterly shocked when he pulled me into his arms and cried. "Cupcake I am so sorry, this has to be so hard for you. I know how much you trusted and believed in him. I can't imagine how much this has to hurt you; I don't even know how you can trust me right now after his betrayal." Joe just held me and rocked me in his arms, and I took his strength into me.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, thanks for listening Joe it really helped to say it aloud, and thank you for not saying I told you so.

"Oh Cupcake, I know I called him a thug but I never thought he would actually hurt you! You do know that I want to rip his head off don't you? But, I promised to let it go and now that you explained, I understand why.

I know I don't have the right to ask you this Steph, but you really need to quit Vinnie's. I am not trying to control you but working for Vinnie puts you too close to Ranger and what if he decides to finish what he started, and oh God what if I don't find you in time!

Steph I know you hate when I tell you to quit, but please this time I really do have your best interests at heart. I can't live without you in my life, even if you don't love me I still have to know you are here. Please Steph please I can't lose you like that again."

"OMG, Joe do you mean it do you really still love me after all of this. Do you really still want me?"

I can't seem to wipe the tears away fast enough; the rest of my life is balancing in Joe's hand right now. His answer is now my reason for living.

"Of course I still love you; none of this was your fault. You didn't ask for this. I just want us to get through it together and make a life a happy life, you and me forever."

"Oh Joe I love you too, yes I am quitting my job. I never want to see Ranger again, I just want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am worthy of the love you have always given me. I don't want what he did to me to rule my life, I want to live and I want to live with you. Today, tomorrow and always Joe I want to be with you."

"Steph, I know this is not really the most romantic time to ask this question but will you marry me? I mean when you are ready, when you feel better?"

"Oh MY God Joe YES! I don't want to wait either, other things may take some time but I want to be your wife Joe Morelli more than anything else in this world. I only feel safe when I am with you."

"Wait Steph, there is something I have to tell you. I got a job offer from the FBI to work at Quantico in Virginia, if you marry me we are going to have to move."

"That's even better than just getting my Prince; I get to leave this hell on earth behind also.

Can we get married right away Joe? I promise to get a counselor and see her till I am better but I really don't want to wait to become your wife."

"Cupcake what do you say we take a quick trip to Vegas?"

After Joe and I kissed and hugged, everything happened so fast. We called both of our parents and took off in the next plane out of Trenton.

The wedding was beautiful even if it was a Vegas wedding chapel. I have my angel and I am going to keep him.

"Cupcake, I know you wanted this but I won't rush you on consummating our marriage. I know that right now that kind of intimacy is going to be hard for you."

"Joe that is why I love you so much you are always thinking of me. If you don't mind, I would like to try, just promise me no doggie style. I don't think I will ever be able to handle that now. If you are looking in my eyes, I think I will be ok."

"Are you sure Cupcake, I don't want to rush you."

"I am sure Joe, but I haven't taken my pills since I was abducted so we aren't safe, does that bother you?

"Not if it doesn't bother you, I want a family Steph but only when you are ready. If you want me to go buy some condoms I will."

"No Joe it's ok if we get pregnant then I will perceive that as God's will. I want a family with you Joe. I want to live."

It was hard at first but Joe was so tender and slow with me that we made it through the first time. After that, it got a little easier every time. I doubt I left Vegas without conceiving but only time will tell.

All I do know is that I am Mrs. Joe Morelli, soon to be FBI agent. I am leaving Trenton and my old pathetic life behind and spending the rest of it with the angel in my life.

Joe and I boarded the plane to New Jersey hand in hand with the love and trust most women just read about in books and fan fiction sites. Here we go on the flight of our new life together, and I couldn't be happier.

Joe's POV

This is fucking awesome; everything is going even better than I planned. Ranger hasn't even had a chance to approach her yet and I am already half way to knocking her up. Oh yes, Steph is so going to be mine forever and always. I fucking win! As soon as I know she is pregnant we are so fucking gone from here you had better not fucking blink or you will miss us. God Damn I am a mother fucking genius.

Back at Rangeman (Ranger, Tank, Lester, Hal and Bobby sit in Ranger's office)

"How could there be no trace evidence anywhere in that house? Whoever did this is a fucking pro and that scares the hell out of me guys.

A guy this smart isn't just going to let her go, he is going to come back for her."

They all sat there listening to Ranger rant. They knew he meant every word, but they also knew what was really eating Ranger up inside. Steph wouldn't talk to him, in fact, she had asked that he be kept away from her and the only time she deemed to meet his eyes they had all seen the hatred in them.

It was like a knife to Rangers heart and not one of them knew how to fix this. They were all stunned by the venomous look she threw at him. Whatever had happened to Steph must have had something to do with Ranger and that was killing him.

He was barking orders at all of them, the fact that his past was coming back to haunt him, didn't bother him but that it came back on Steph did.

This was why he always pushed her away and it seemed that even that hadn't worked. The guilt he was feeling was so strong you could feel it radiating from him.

Everyone had their orders for the search on who was behind Steph's abduction so they left the office and Ranger to his thoughts.

When everyone left his office, Ranger did something he hadn't done in years. He broke down and cried. He wanted to talk to Steph, he wanted to hold her and comfort her, but the cop had told him she didn't want him around her and by the look she gave him he knew the cop wasn't lying.

He knew that the distance was probably for the best, he had many enemies and if one of them had gone after Steph more of them could also.

Losing her to keep her safe he could deal with, having her hate him was something else all together. He needed to talk to her. He needed to explain. To let her know that he loved her so much that he didn't dare come near her again.

Hopefully after the shock wore off and she started to recover she would talk to him so he could say goodbye to her the right way. He had already taken care of all her hospital bills; she would never see any of them.

Ranger hated to be dependent on the cop for news on Steph but he didn't have any choice right now, so he picked up his phone to make the call. Damn voice mail, "Joe its Ranger how is Steph?"

He needed to know how she was it was killing him not to know. He heard a knock at the door and barked an entrance. Tank sloped into his office.

"Boss I just got some news from the Burg, it seems Steph and Joe took off today for Vegas, to get married."

Ranger silently nodded to Tank to show he heard, but inside his body was screaming Noooooooo! This was what he had wanted, this was what he always pushed her towards so why was the news sending off warning lights, bells and whistles in his head.

"Something isn't right here Tank, I know I should be happy about this but everything inside me is telling me this is wrong."

"I have the same feeling boss, something isn't adding up."

"I can't believe I am even thinking this, but I want you to check on Morelli's where abouts and his alibi."

Ranger had a hard time thinking that Joe could do this to Steph but as soon as the thought came to him, it took roots and would not subside. By God, if that man had really done this no power on earth was going to be able to stop Ranger from disemboweling that Italian piece of fucking dog shit!

_**tbc**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer on previous chapters

**Two weeks later….**

Steph couldn't believe how great her life was considering what had happened to her. The counseling was going great, and it was helping a lot. The nightmares would always be there, but they were subsiding. She and Joe had been married for over a week, and they started on their family. Steph knew she was truly blessed, but something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. And, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was on her way to the bonds office today to say goodbye to Lula and Connie. Joe's new job with the FBI started in another week, so they were moving to Virginia in the next couple of days. She walked into the office and got nearly pummeled by the force of Lula's hug. She assured Lula that she was fine when the bell on the door rang. All the oxygen got sucked out of the room with one little word "Babe"…. That was the last thing she remembered until she woke up on the floor. When she woke up, the smell of Bvlgari was overwhelming, and she knew she was going to be sick. She sat up, crawled to the bathroom, and puked. She heard Lula asking if she was ok, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything but the smell of the shower gel. Lula, get him the fuck away from me! "Babe, I am sorry for what happened to you, and I promise to find out which of my enemies did this to you. But, you have to know I would never intentionally hurt you." That was it. She fucking snapped and turned on him with eyes that were so intense they were almost glowing. You are sorry! You are going to find the guy who did this? You smug son of bitch! Did you really think I would not remember you, and all the things you did and said to me? Go to fucking hell, Ranger! And, don't come near me again, or I just might shoot your mother fucking balls off! We both know you don't have to go any farther than a fucking mirror to find the man who did this to me! Steph didn't even notice the looks she got from everyone in the room. She just stormed out the door and left. Thank God, she was leaving this fucked up place. Thank God for Joe.

Ranger was floored, speechless and dumbfounded. Had she really just accused him of doing this? Did she really think he was the one who had abducted her? She did. Apparently, she believed every word that rolled off of her tongue. Ranger grabbed his cell. Tank, we need to work harder on this abduction. I just saw Steph, and she truly believes that I am the one who took her. I don't know why, but we need to find out. And, we need to find out fucking now. I want to know who is behind this, and how the hell they convinced her it was me. Connie and Lula were pretending to be busy and avoiding his gaze at all costs. You both know I did not take her. And, if either of you breathes a word about what happened here, you will regret. With that said, he left.

**Two months later at**** Rangeman**

Ranger and his core team were in one of the conference rooms, and they could not believe what they were seeing and hearing. Joe really had been responsible for what had happened to Steph, and he had planned it perfectly. The only mistake he had made was trying to take out the FBI agent who had helped him. Well, it would not have been a mistake if he had been successful; it would have guaranteed that his secret would never come out. Unfortunately for Joe, the agent had survived and had been sent to Ranger for protective custody until his superiors could figure out what had happened. And even worse for Joe, was that he was too new to the FBI to be in the loop. Ranger knew this agent. And in fact, he had been the reason the agent had been demoted a couple of years ago. So, Joe could not have picked a better partner in crime.

The agent might have made some poor choices in life, but he wasn't stupid. And now, Ranger had Morelli by the balls. The hidden camera that he concealed in the bedroom Steph was kept caught every detail of what that sick, twisted freak had done. Ranger wanted to crawl out of his own skin as he watched. No wonder Steph had looked at him the way she did! He didn't know how much more he was going to be able to watch without being physically sick. He knew that even after he managed to free Steph from Morelli, she was never going to be able to look at him the same way. Even knowing it wasn't really him who did it, those memories of his voice saying those horrid things to her would still be with her. The video had just played the third rape when Ranger exploded and put a whole in the wall. No one moved to stop him because they were all having a hard time not breaking something, too. Tank was so red, one would swear he was a fucking Crayola crayon. Lester was clenching and unclenching his fists, and grinding his teeth. Bobby was pacing and muttering under his breath. And, Hal looked as if he was going to burst into tears. Tank got up and shut the video off. I can't take anymore right now, Boss, and neither can anyone else. We need to walk away from this tape for a while. Tank walked out of the conference room. Everyone else tried to release some of their energy, but it wasn't working. Turning off the tape did not do anything to ease their fury. Two minutes later, Tank walked back into the room with a case of beer and set it in the middle of the table. They all reached and took one. Ranger took a big drink of his and said, ok guys we have to make a plan. Steph won't talk to any of us, so we have to figure out away to get this info to her. I really don't want to have to show this to her because it is going to be like raping her all over again. But, I can't see any other way. The question is…how do we get it to her? Lester spoke up first, "I happen to be very good friends with Morelli's superior, so I will go put in a favor to have him watched and watched closely." With that, Lester grabbed another beer and headed out into the hall way to make his phone call. They started bouncing around ideas on how to let Steph know truth. The one thing they knew for sure was none of them could tell her, and the person who did had to be someone she trusted. The problem was…who was out there that Steph trusted that much, and they could trust too? They all shot out names, but none of them seemed to be good enough. Because not only did they need someone trustworthy, but someone who would not arouse Joe's suspicion. They had been at it for hours when Hal finally said, "I know who we need to get, but it is not going to be easy. And, he might be a loose cannon after he sees this tape." They all stared at Bobby as if the answer would appear if they looked hard enough. Speak, Ranger growled, who should we ask to do this? Bobby looked down and, in almost a whisper, said "Frank Plum." All of the air seemed to vacate the room, not because Bobby was wrong, but because he was right. And, they all knew it. That, however, did not make them feel any better. In fact, it made them feel worse. The thought of showing this tape to a father made them all sick. No man should have to see his little girl go through what Steph had, but he was the one man in the world who Steph trusted. And, Joe would not suspect. Bobby was also right about him being a loose cannon, any father who watched his daughter go through this would be. They sat in silence for a moment longer, and then Ranger grabbed his cell and made the phone call.

Frank: Hello

Ranger: Mr. Plum…this is Ranger. I have some very disturbing news about Steph's abduction, and I am afraid I need your help. I can't trust anyone with what I have found. Do you think you could come to my office building and not tell anyone where you are going? I know this is all very weird, but I promise it won't take long for you to understand.

Frank: You are right. This is weird, but you sound deadly serious, son. So, you have my full attention. I will be there in 20.

Ranger closed the phone and prayed that he had the strength to break a father's heart…

**Meanwhile in Virginia**

Stephanie walked out of the doctor's office absolutely glowing. She couldn't believe it. They had only been married for two months, and she was six weeks pregnant. She had always thought she didn't want to be a mom. But knowing there was a baby growing inside her, she couldn't think of anything else she would rather be. Virginia had been a great move. She may have been a little lonely at times. But, she was never in danger, no one bet on her, and she never got covered in garbage. So who cares if life was a little boring? It wasn't going to be for long! She was having a baby. She stopped at the store and bought a book of baby names. When she got home, she wrapped the book in beautiful wrapping paper and left it on the table for Joe. He would be home shortly, and he had no idea she went to the doctor today. He was going to be so happy since he wanted this for so long. Steph was so glad she was able to him what he wanted after all he did for her. She made a promise to herself that her baby would be the most loved child in the entire world and would never know the kind of pain and anguish its mother had known. She heard Joe come in and waited in the living room until she heard him start open the present she had left him. Then, she stood in the doorway to watch his expression. Her whole body warmed as she saw the pure joy and excitement on his face. He looked up, and there was a tear on his cheek. "Steph, are you really pregnant?" She smiled wide even though apart of her was scared. Yes, Joe, the doctor said six weeks. She thought about her due date which was sadly on the anniversary date for the first time she had been with Ranger. A chill went down her spine that one night had been one of her greatest memories until she was abducted. And now, it only made sick. At least now, that day would represent something good and pure and not something for her to hang her head in shame about.

Steph and Joe had a wonderful night together and decided to keep their news to themselves for awhile and enjoy it. They would tell their families next week, but right now, it was just about them. Steph couldn't believe how much her life had changed, and she knew she should be happy. But, she still couldn't get that nagging feeling out of her stomach that she was missing something. She pushed it aside and decided it must be a hormone thing.

**Back in Trenton**

Frank Plum had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this meeting with Ranger. He knew the man was always serious, but something about the sound of his voice on the phone sent a cold, deadly shiver down his spine. He knew it was good for Steph to go on with her life, but he was glad that Ranger had continued to hunt for the man responsible for Steph's abduction. He might have to let Ranger in on a few things if he really did find out who did it, because he wanted to be there when the villain was confronted. He didn't really have any thoughts about turning the prick over to the police; he wanted revenge pure and simple. He was pretty sure he could convince Ranger to turn the other cheek and let him take care of the bastard. He pulled up to Ranger's office building and was let right in. The guy at the front asked him to follow him, so he did. The guy opened a door to a conference room where Ranger and the big guy Steph called Tank sat. They both looked murderous and uneasy when I walked in, so I cut the shit. This is bad, isn't it? When all I got was a nod of the head from both of them, I knew it was even worse than I expected. All right, Gentlemen, let's get right to it then. I am not as unprepared for this as I may seem, so let's not worry about my sensitivities. I looked them both in the eyes and let them know that yes, I am a little more than a retired postman. Ranger finally decided to speak and when he did, my world shattered. "Sir, I know you are used to seeing some horrific things. But what we found was so bad, it took us several sessions to view it all. It about killed us to watch it." Frank looked around him and noticed that there were fist size holes all over the conference room walls. I can see that it must be very bad considering the shape your walls are in, so why don't we cut the crap and get on with it. Ranger shook his head and continued, "Sir we have a video tape of Steph for almost the whole time she was gone. The man who took her had a partner who didn't fully trust him. Since he didn't trust him, he put up a hidden camera and taped the whole thing. It was probably wise that he didn't trust him because two days ago, his partner tried to take him out. I am not sure you are really going to want to watch the video, so I have a detailed transcript of it here for you to read if you would prefer that." Oh God, this is really bad. Ranger handed me the file, and I didn't even finish the first paragraph before my blood ran cold. That evil, fucking, twisted, pussy, ass, mother fucker is going to fucking die! I looked up and realized my outburst shocked the other two men in the room. Turn on that fucking monitor now! Get me a stiff drink, and then get the fuck out! Both men scrambled to do my bidding and left. I sat there for hours watching that prick hurt my little girl; I got drunk and cried more tears than any man should have to do in a lifetime. When the tape shut off, I opened the door and screamed out into the hall. Get your fucking asses in here right fucking now! I want this son of a bitch dead yesterday!

Tank and I were both sitting in my office feeling a little apprehensive after being thrown out the conference room. It wasn't out of respect that he was Steph's father that made both of us jump and do as we were told. When Frank Plum made a command, he made you feel like a private on your first day at Boot Camp. He was downright scary, and Tank and I don't get scared. Tank looked over at me, "Do you think that there is a chance that we underestimated him? I haven't been that freaked out by another man in 15 years. I think there might be a little more to Frank than we know." You think…what was your first clue? Was it when I jumped like a prepubescent pussy to do what I was commanded to do, or was it the look in his eyes that said he could kill us both with his bare fucking hands? Tank was glaring at me, and I knew I deserved it. Look man, I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I don't know how many more surprises I can take. Let's put in a call and see what we can find out while he is watching the tape. Ranger picked up his cell and made a call. I am calling in the favor you owe me…I want to know everything there is to know about Frank Plum, and I want to know yesterday. Tank and I knew that it was going to be awhile before Frank was done so we did some paper work. After what seemed like forever, my phone call finally came in. And, it did not make me happy.

Report…

Well, you are not going to be happy about this, and I know I owe. I tried everything to find out about Frank, and the best I can get is that you don't want to piss him off. What you don't know about him, you will never find out. And if by some miracle you do get information on him, do not expect to live through the next 24 hours…..disconnect

Shit, shit, shit. I had my cell on speaker, so Tank heard the whole thing. Holy crap, Ranger. If he is that fucking classified, he is a mother fucking killing machine. And, we just handed him enough information to make him snap! No shit. If I didn't want to kill that fucking cop myself, I would feel sorry for him. Frank is going to torture that bastard for hours before he kills him. It was during our conversation on all the things that were in store for officer Fuck Face when we heard Frank's roar in the hallway.

"Get your fucking asses in here right fucking now! I want this son of a bitch dead yesterday!"

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is still on chapters 1-4.

Tank and I both jumped and ran to the conference room like cockroaches scurrying when someone turns on the lights. When we walked in, I noticed there were a few more holes in the wall. Frank finished off the whole bottle of brandy I left for him and should have been falling down drunk. I mean the stuff I left him wasn't for your average, everyday drinker. He was not drunk; in fact I have never seen a man more lucid. His eyes were glowing with furry that would make any man weak in the knees, and I was no exception. This was not a man to cross. And how he hid this part of him, I don't know. I thought I had the man of mystery thing down, but it appeared to me know that I have a lot to learn. I never once considered this man to be anything other than what he chose for me to believe. If he could fool me so easily, then this man had to be the most lethal man I would ever meet. And I cannot stress enough, how relieved I was that he was on my side. Frank stared us both down and spoke to us in voice that just exuded power, authority, and death.

"How many people have seen this tape?" Just my core team, there are five them and I trust them all completely. "Good get them in here, there are things we need to discuss and set into motion. Let me make one thing clear to you, if anyone of these men leaks information or makes a mistake in his job, he will die. No one will find their bodies, and their families will never know what happened to them, And, I promise you that their death will be as painful as I can make it. Do we understand each other, son?"

Yes sir. Holy shit, this guy was freaking scary. I walked to the intercom and called Lester, Hal, and Bobby to the conference room. I turned back to Frank, and it seemed he had more he wanted to tell me.

"Where is the man who gave you this tape? Where is my son-in-law's partner, and who is his superior in the FBI?" He is in an apartment on the fourth floor; they sent him here for protection. His name is Joe Brancamp. His supervisor is Clayton. Frank pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. I will never forget that conversation as long as I live. "It's the Eagle…let Clayton know that Brancamp is leaving the nest in a nose dive. Don't bother sending the vultures for clean up. There won't be anything left…. Disconnect

Holy Mary, Mother of God! Steph's dad was the fucking Eagle! We had all heard rumors about this man, but none of us believed he really existed. The Eagle is supposed to be the Military's hit man. If you got put in the Eagle's eye, you would die, and no one would find you unless he wanted you found; every man standing in that room just took a gut check, and felt a little fear crawl up there back, me included. We were in the presence of The United States' most lethal killer. He turned his attention to us, and I know that Morelli was going to be wishing he was never born. "I want to know what your plans are, and what you expected from me when you called me." Sir, you know that Steph thinks I am the one responsible for this, so I can't get near her. And even if I could, I am afraid she would think I faked the evidence. We couldn't think of anyone else we could trust to get her to listen that wouldn't make Morelli suspicious. We also don't exactly know what to tell her. Letting her see this would be like violating her all over again. But without her actually seeing it, I don't think she will believe it. Frank was silent for a long time while he thought about my answers. "Ok, I can see where you have a problem. As much as I don't want Steph to have to see any of this, I know she is going to have to watch some of it to understand. I will go see my daughter, and let her see enough to know the truth. I want you to pick up Morelli and take him exactly where I tell you to. Get your things together; we leave for Virginia in 2 hours. We will make the rest of the arrangements there. Now take me to Brancamp. It is time he paid the piper for his part in this." I nodded and headed out the door knowing there was going to be a death in my building. The poor bastard hiding in one of my apartments thought he had saved himself with that tape, and all he had done was signed his death certificate…

Meanwhile back in Virginia

Steph went a couple of days, and then told Joe that she wanted to call and tell her dad the good news. She had never had much in her life to be proud of, and she couldn't wait to share her happiness with the person she loved most in the whole world. Joe agreed and said he was fine with her calling her dad, and he was so glad that she was excited. She sat down on her couch and dialed her dad's cell.

Frank: Hey pumpkin, what's doing?

Steph: Hi, Daddy, how are you?

Frank: I am great. I think your mom is making cookies.

Steph: I got something really great to tell you daddy!

Frank: What is it Pumpkin?

Steph: I am pregnant; Daddy; Joe and I are having a baby! I am six weeks along; you are going to be a grandpa again. Maybe this time you can have a grandson lol.

Frank: OMG!...................um that is great Pumpkin I am so happy for you.

Steph: Thanks Daddy, I wanted you to be the first to know.

Frank: Hey, your mom is going to see a friend of hers for a couple of days, what do you say I come there and see you?

Steph: That would be great Daddy; I can't wait to see you.

Frank: Ok Pumpkin. I will call you when I know my flight info. I love you

Steph: I love you too, Daddy!

Disconnect

Steph couldn't stop smiling. Life was great. She was married to a knight in shining armor. She was pregnant, and her dad was on his way to see her. Life couldn't get any better, even if she still had that strange feeling she couldn't seem to shake. She would just ignore it.

Meanwhile on airplane….

Frank's phone rang, and everyone went silent with a wave of his hand. It must be Steph. The conversation started off normal, and then Frank's face contorted. And, we all knew something was seriously wrong. It was like the temperature dropped twenty degrees. When he hung up the phone, he just snapped. "That mother fucking, cocksucking, bottom feeding, lowlife piece of fucking horse shit! I am so going to fucking kill that bastard with my bare, fucking hands! I am going to pull his fucking eyes out and piss in the sockets! Then, I am going to bath his ass in honey, and put him in a fucking coffin filled with red fucking fire ants while I clamp battery cables to his fucking nuts and volt the shit out of his dumb body. I am going to beat him so fucking bad! That mother fucker is going to be shitting skittles for the rest of his god damned life, which lucky for him is coming to a close!" Nobody was moving. Hell, I don't think anyone was breathing for fear they might draw attention to themselves and be used as a stand in Morelli. I know I was taking my life into my own hands, but I had to know what the hell she said that set him off. Sir? Frank turned to me, and there was pure murder in his eyes, "That bastard got her pregnant! Stephanie is six weeks pregnant with that fucking bastard's baby, and I don't know if she is ever going to be able to recover from all of this now. When I show her that tape, it is going to destroy her now more than ever. And for that reason alone, Morelli will DIE!" I could feel the heat rising in my face. This was definitely bad news. It was going to hurt Steph bad enough to know Morelli had done this to her. But finding out, and then being tied to him for the rest of her life through a child was unthinkable. And, I had no doubt in my mind that Steph would have the baby. Abortion was just not something she could do. I turned my back to everyone and walked to the bar on the plane. I reached for a glass and realized Frank was reaching for one too. "Son, I am sorry about the outburst. I don't normally lose it like that." It is completely understandable sir. I am going to have a hard time letting you do all the killing, because I really want a piece of that bitch myself. I have spent the entire time I have known Steph trying to keep her safe. And that included pushing away her feelings and mine, so she wouldn't be hurt by my enemies. And, she got hurt by the one person I always thought she would be safe with. I failed her, and I hate myself for it! "I know how you feel son; I know exactly how you feel, but look at me. I have had a wife and family and been able to keep them safe. I failed Steph just as much if not more than you; it is my job to protect her and willingly gave that marriage my blessings. I promise you that no matter what I do to the bitch, I will let you help. By the way, no more of this 'Sir' bullshit, my name is Frank, use it. And remember son, I have managed to have a family. You can, too." He took his drink, patted my back, and walked back to his seat. I still think Steph's dad is scary as hell, but I also think I really like the man. And hopefully someday, I will measure up to him.

The plane landed in Virginia, and Frank drove us to the secure location he had for our planning stage. It was also going to be the place where Morelli got his. I haven't been on the taking orders end of a mission in a long time, but there was no doubt about who was running the show here. And, it wasn't me. The Eagle had already arranged for Joe's undercover assignment that would keep his disappearance from looking suspicious. Frank was going to spend one night with Joe and Steph, and it was our job to intercept the bastard on his way to work in the morning. I was given permission to rough him up a bit before Frank came back to the house, but no one was allowed to let him know why. That was something Frank himself wanted the pleasure of doing. I don't know how he is going to handle giving Steph the news. I surely do not think I could do it. After everyone was given their assignments, Frank headed for Steph's, and we settled in for the night to make sure we were rested for tomorrow's mission.

Steph couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door. It was her dad. Daddy, what are you doing here? "Surprise Pumpkin, I hope it is ok that I just showed up?" Of course it is, Daddy, come in. Hey Joe, look my dad is here. "Hello, Mr. Plum. It's nice to have you here with us." Frank smiled, "It is very nice to be here with you." Well you're just in time for dinner. We found a really good pizza place, and it got here just before you did, Dad. So, come in and eat. The night went by without a hitch, and Frank was able to keep his furry with Joe under control. Only because he was thinking about all the pain he was going to cause his daughter in the morning.

Steph got up the next day not knowing that the world was going to tilt on its axis. If she knew what was in store for her, she might have stayed in bed. When she got down stairs, her dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands crying. "Daddy, what is it?" "Pumpkin, I have something to tell you, and it is really going to hurt. Don't ask me how I got this information, because I can't tell you. It was not Ranger who kidnapped you. It was Joe. I know you don't believe me, but Joe had a partner, and his partner hid a video camera in the bedroom you were handcuffed in. He kept it so he would always have Joe under his thumb. I know you don't want to relive that nightmare, but if you watch just the first five minutes, you will know the truth." Steph stumbled to the couch. This could not be happening. Joe saved her. There is no way he could have done this. She heard her dad ask if he could play the beginning of the tape, and she half remembers nodding. When the tape started rolling, she couldn't believe her eyes. There she was handcuffed face down, and there was Joe behind her with some contraption covering his mouth. And when he talked, he sounded just like Ranger. OMFG, there is no way this happened! How the fuck could he do this to me? How could he look me in the eyes for the last two months and tell me he loved me? Steph started to bawl uncontrollably, and her dad held her until she ran out of steam. "I am so sorry, Pumpkin, but I promise you he is going to pay for this." Oh God, Daddy! I am going to have his baby! There is a poor innocent child involved in this mess. Steph didn't know where she found the strength, maybe from her dad, maybe from the baby, but from this moment on she was done being used by the world. I want him fucking dead, Daddy! I do not want that son of a bitch anywhere near my baby. "Are you serious, Pumpkin? Because I really can make that happen. There are a lot of things I hoped you would never know about me, but I guess it is time you did. I was not just a postman all your life Steph; I have done things that make your friend Ranger look like a boy scout. It wasn't Ranger who killed Abruzzi…it was me." Steph looked at her dad in way he had never seen before. Oh yes, Daddy, I am sure. I want that son of a bitch dead. "Good honey, because you're no good husband is being detained at a secure location at this very moment." Take me to him, Daddy. I want to look into his eyes so that he knows I know before he dies.

Joe could have sworn he had a full tank of gas. Oh well, the gas station wasn't that far away. He pulled up to the pump, got out of the car, felt something sting him in the neck, and then everything went black.

Frank and Steph got into the rental car, and he picked up his cell. Do you have the bastard? "Yes Frank, he is trussed up like a Christmas goose in his cell. And, I promise I only hit him a couple of………….hundred times." Good son, Steph is coming with me. She has a few words for the man before he meets his demise. "Sir, are you sure that is a good idea?" What did I tell you about that 'Sir' shit, and yes, she really wants to make sure that the asshole dies and can never get near her baby. We will see you in a few hours and remember don't kill him yet.

Women ask for the strangest things at the strangest times, but Frank stopped at the mall like Steph asked. She got a pair of high heel shoes that looked like spikes. How the hell do women walk in those damn things? Whatever…if it made her happy to stop and get a pair of shoes, then it didn't bother him. They got to the house, and Steph walked in with her head held high and face blank. She looked at Ranger across the room. He looked uncomfortable and uncertain about himself. She showed no emotion at all when she spoke. She was done being everyone's entertainment. She was her father's daughter, and damn it, she was going to act like it. She pointed at him and spoke in a dead calm voice, "Go and shower right now, and get that fucking Bvlgari stench off of you. That is one thing my husband made sure of while he was raping me. He made sure that I will never be able to stomach the smell of that shit again. If you ever come near me again smelling like that, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you." Ranger just nodded and headed out of the room. She turned and looked at her dad. We will wait for him before we go see my husband. There is something else I need done. I need divorce papers for him to sign. I am not going to be Mrs. Fucking Morelli for the next seven years while I wait for him to be declared dead. "I already had them drawn up for you, Pumpkin, and I am sure I can get him to sign." Good, now is there any food in this house? I am eating for two, you know. I need to eat while we wait for Ranger.

Ranger had never scrubbed his body so raw before. He didn't think he could get any angrier at Joe than he was before, but he did. No wonder she puked the only time he had gotten near her, his fucking shower gel must have bowled her over. God, that fucking prick ruined everything; oh, I can't wait to watch him crying like a baby in his own piss. OMG! What had happened to Steph? It is like she is a new person. She was certainly not the same girl he knew before, but he also knows from experience, that things can change a person. Ranger rinsed himself for the eighth time, and prayed to God that Steph would come through this with some sort of normal life. God, he loved her. Maybe if he hadn't pushed her away for so long, he could have prevented this. The rest of his life was going to be filled with 'if only'. He toweled off, got dressed, and headed back down to the main room of the house. It looked as if they were all waiting for him; Steph on the other hand was stuffing her face with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Ranger grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Some things never change. She looked up, caught him grinning at her, and she spoke with her mouth full. "What, you ass, I am eating for two now. As soon as I finish, I would like to have a few words with my dear husband. I would be grateful if you would accompany my father and me to him." Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you to you're ……..husband.

TBC…


End file.
